The proposed research program will develop the taste reactivity paradigm to examine the response of mice to the taste of alcohol. Taste reactivity (stereotyped mouth and tongue movements in addition to certain body movements) has been developed in rats and is used to infer the palatability or hedonic value of a taste solution. Taste reactivity involves infusing a small amount of solution directly into the oral cavity of the rat and videotaping its subsequent responses. Generally, responses can be categorized as either ingestive or aversive, which are used to quantify palatability and unpalatability, respectively. We propose to establish this procedure in the mouse because of the extant data on alcohol preference and consumption in this species and because, ultimately, we plan to examine the genetic basis of the gustatory response to alcohol. To this end, four experiments are proposed. The first involves modifying the rat surgical and testing procedures for use in the mouse preparation. Alcohol solutions and basic taste solutions will be presented to determine baseline reactivity data for the mouse. The remaining experiments will determine how taste reactivity to alcohol changes following familiarization, mild food deprivation, and alcohol- illness experience. Because the self-administration of alcohol by an organism is normally done only by oral ingestion, the decision to consume this substance is highly dependent upon taste. Understanding the gustatory basis of an animal's response to alcohol will provide insight to the control of alcohol ingestion and its potential abuse. Ultimately, this project will allow us to explore the genetic basis of the taste response by taking advantage of the available recombinant strains of mice which clearly differ in their response to alcohol.